Love and Hate
by Darklife21
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have changed. Each and every one of them save one Kuroko Tetsuya. He decided to do something about it but fate seems to have its own plans.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I don't own kuroko no basket except for my oc's.

hope you like it and please review because I don't have a plot yet. I am just writing down my ideas. I'm open for suggestions.

Today started like every other day except that today wouldn't end the same. Today Kuroko had decided to break the news of his resignation to his manager knowing that she would support him in his decision. As he headed towards the gym after class for their last practice before the last match of his middle school basketball career, he began reminiscing about the beginning of the best moments of his life. 'This is where everything started, for the better yet for the worst.' He smiled at the memory when he first met Aomine, who came to the gym after hearing rumors about a ghost playing basketball. 'Seriously?' Kuroko thought with a chuckle. Who would have thought that the ace of the Generation of Miracles was afraid of ghosts? Soon he arrived at the gym where he knew hell awaited him.

Kuroko looked around with sweat running down his face after practice ended. He saw their manager speaking to their insane captain who in all honesty is the worst of slave drivers, yet Kuroko couldn't help the warm feeling with a hint of sadness that instantly filled him to the brim. He wasn't scared of his captain like the others were. He only saw Akashi Seijuro as another student who could do with friends seeing as his socializing skills were zero to nonexistent (not that his were any better). He was the only one who could enter Akashi's private space outside of basketball. The two would hang out with each other even if they didn't talk much. It started a few days later after Kuroko was recruited into the first string. They just bonded together instantly. They could read the other so well. But lately he has changed too.

Kuroko called out to Satsuki Momoi when they were heading home. He quietly handed her a piece of paper knowing it was the best way to get to her without interruptions. Her eyes widened as she read it. Instantly tears sprang in her eyes as she read and reread a couple of times as she struggled to find something, anything which would convince her crush not to leave them, but even she could no longer avoid the truth. She too had seen what Kuroko had and it broke her heart too, to see their perfect team drifting apart. She could also see it, the hate that had manifested itself within her Tetsu-chan. As she lifted her eyes to look at Kuroko to say something, she instantly regretted doing so. The ever stoic boy who rarely showed emotions was staring back at her with such sad eyes and a painful smile which should never have made its way on to his face, silently shaking his head. Not a single word came out of her mouth as she silently closed it and nodded with tears streaming down her face. She knew he wanted them back and she would support him in his decision. Relief was what Kuroko felt when he saw her nod. After a goodbye they parted ways.

* * *

When he came home his beloved mother greeted and ushered him in as he was already late for dinner. He could already see his father and sister Megumi at the table eating. His father was a well-known lawyer and his mother was once a great basketball player in her university days but she quit to settle down and have a family. How she met his father, to this day he never knew. His sister was in university wanting to become a lawyer just like her father. His mother was the one who introduced him to basketball. One day while helping his mother clean the attic they came across some videos of his mother playing and he instantly fell in love. Her play was absolutely astonishing. In his eyes she was simply a genius, a prodigy with such skills. She would do all these amazing maneuver's just in midair which had to have been anything but possible. She simply stated that it was due to her gymnastic skills. One of his favorite maneuvers were where she would _high jump_ like an Olympian over the defense which was quite easy due to her small yet strong and agile figure , throw the ball in with one hand and then spin once to land neatly on her feet in a crouched put before standing up again. Her friends simply called it Hina's shot since her name was Hina. They would go out together to play when they had time, she would teach him how to do all sorts of moves even the ones that she did. Although he understood the mechanic of how to do them, he just couldn't do them. His mother never once reprimanded him about it and let him play as he liked. When he would watch those videos again when he was older, he could see that his mother had such brilliant eyes or should I say vision. It was as if she could see the future but Tetsuya knew better. He knew that his mother had a keen vision and with brains and insight like hers, she knew her opponent's move even before they do and would have already planned her own moves five steps ahead.

Tetsuya really loved his mother a lot. His sister would tease him for being a mama's boy and his father would shed tears wondering where he went wrong. His sister and he both had their father's eyes but only Tetsuya had his hair while his sister had their mother's beautiful long black hair yet none had her beautiful black eyes with surprisingly a hint of silver around them. But what none could understand was why Tetsuya had such little presence. His mother would sometimes swear that she almost died of heart attacks when she lost her little son in the crowd so many times only to find him at the place where she 'thought' she lost him and him stating that he was never lost in the first place.

That night Tetsuya tells his family about the decision he made and of course they supported him. What Tetsuya wanted was for his team, for his friends and for Akashi Seijuro to once again love and have fun playing basketball not only individually but as a team. It really hurt him to hate his second most loved thing in life (first his mother of course!). Which slowly drove away his friends due to their advancing skills.

He remembers his father once telling him that his love for basketball was almost as crazy as his mother's because she would go as far as to say that she would die playing basketball. His heart would speed up every time he recalled this particular memory. He told himself his mother was just being silly. Sure there have been accidents but nobody _dies_ playing basketball. He would shake off his fear thinking how it's impossible for such a thing to occur.

* * *

Kuroko stood on the court with the rest of his team listening to the cheers from the crowd. They had won so easily it wasn't even funny. The other team had given up in the third quarter infuriating them especially Aomine. Midorima had thrown a buzzer beater just for the sake of it and it excited the crowd to no end. Even now his heart was pounding hard as sweat glistened on his pale skin. He stood there panting as his team had been announced as winners. Even thought they had won nobody seemed excited. To them it wasn't thrilling at all.

"Good job everyone." Satsuki said as she handed them all towels and water bottles.

"How about a celebration party after this?" she asked.

"No need." Aomine and Midorima replied at once. She blinked once then twice.

"Okaaay" She drawled out slowly. Leaving them to glare at each other she then turned to Kuroko to ask him out to dinner with her but he was already gone.

"Kurokocchi ditched me!" Kise cried brawling his eyes out. He wanted to walk home with Kuroko today and then play with him.

"Shut your whining," Aomine growled. He hates Kise when he starts to whine like that. He was already in a bad mood from the game because the opponents weren't serious.

"He has to be careful, his horoscope isn't good today." Midorima said as he packed his bag and checked for today's lucky item which was a pink lipstick. o_0

Akashi just frowned before he told them all to meet at the gym next day and left immediately hoping to catch up with Tetsuya if that was possible. His frowned deepened as he thought about it because when Tetsuya disappears nobody is able to find him.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

When the tournament ended Kuroko immediately left after changing. He had no wish to linger there and watch his team or should he say ex-team now. He really was in a foul mood. Even he was upset at the horrible play of the opponents just giving up without even trying. He set a fast pace but slowed down when he thought he was far enough. He had always wondered if he could have changed the fate of the team, if he should have done more, maybe things would have been different if he had been open about the problem in the team. Should he have talked to Akashi? Surely he would know of a better solution to this problem. Then again even he didn't have the guts to point out a problem in _Akashi's Team._ He sighed and decided to just put it to rest. There's no use crying over spoilt milk now is there. He decided to take a detour and walk by the old basketball court in the neighborhood.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Kuroko Hina had watched the game on the TV. She could see the dejected look in her son's eyes as he stood there on the court with a stoic expression after the match ended. She really felt sorry for the team. They were such brilliant kids with extraordinary talent yet they seemed to have lost their spark.

Wanting to cheer her son up she decided to head to the local basketball court. Knowing her son he would definitely head there. She grabbed a ball and headed out the door.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It's been fifteen minutes since he started searching. Akashi sighed in frustration and headed home knowing he wouldn't find Tetsuya.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Tetsuya! ...Tetsuya! … Tetsu-chan!" Hina shook her head in disbelief. Her son could be such an air-head some times. She had noticed him arriving an hour ago and waited for him to come to her while she was warming up but he made no move. It was six in the evening now and it was getting cold. Maybe her son was in cloud nine considering that he did win a big tournament.

Kuroko stood by the fence lost in thought. He had been jerked out of his reverie by a sudden touch to the shoulder.

"Tetsu-chan, are you alright?"

He looked up and blinked. What was his mom doing here?

"Mom? Why are you here?" he asked confused. He thought she would be waiting for him at home with a warm dinner and that dazzling heart-felt smile of hers.

She put a hand behind his head and touched his forehead with hers. Her eyes saying, 'Why wouldn't I be here today?'

She just smiled and beckoned him to follow, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I was feeling pumped up when I saw your match and I really wanted to play so how about a game?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm and dropped his bag near the bench and followed her to the court. His mom knew him all too well. She's such a sweet angel, his angel.

It was dark now. He was sitting on the ground sweating profusely. 'I take that back. She's a devil' thought Tetsuya as he watched his mom laughing. To him her laughter rang with bells and chimes. It was music to his ears even though she was laughing at his expense.

He slowly stood up his eyes glued to her face and ears only listening to her voice. He didn't even notice the ball sailing past barely missing his face. He actually jumped in surprise falling back down on the ground again.

Laughter burst out of her again seeing her son on the ground again with such a bewildered expression on his face as if he just woke up from a dream.

"Go on, go get the ball. We should head home now" she said as she drank some water from her bottle and went to grab Tetsuya's bag for him.

Tetsuya got up and headed to the street with his mom following a couple of feet behind.

It really was dark. He frowned when he noticed that the street lights weren't on. He spotted the ball and stared at it for a while thinking back to the day. He won the tournament even though he didn't show it his mother noticed he was upset and came to the court to cheer him up. The day wasn't so bad after all; At least not as bad as he thought it would be considering his mother graced him with her presence. All in all it turned out to be a good day. He bent down to pick up the ball when suddenly he heard his mother scream. "TETSUYA!"

He straightened up to turn around but before he could turn around completely he had been pushed and then it was hell.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

There was a soft breeze blowing in the cool autumn evening. It was getting cold she thought.

Hina was watching her son's back as she followed him a little ways behind. He had smiled and laughed during the game with her.

'Mission accomplished' thought Hina with a smirk. She heard a noise and turned her head to look down the street. It was dark and she could hardly see anything. She frowned when she looked up and saw that the street lights weren't on. She turned her head back down the road. Something was slowly coming into view. First she saw the moon being reflected off something but what? She heard the noise again and it was a little louder this time. She stared harder as she tried to focus. She jumped a little when she heard a cat yelp loudly and a skidding sound. Suddenly she saw something big and panicked.

It was a car with no headlights on and considering the weird way the car was moving and the skidding from earlier the driver was most likely drunk. It was on a collision course with Tetsuya and he didn't even notice the car coming his way! She started running as fast as she could, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"TETSUYA!" she screamed before pushing him away.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Everything happened so fast it was just a blur to him. The wind picked up and he couldn't comprehend anything as he watched the incoming car with wide eyes. He heard a bloodcurdling scream which chilled him to the bone. The voice was awfully familiar, it sounded like his mother. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It hit her. The car had hit his mother!

His limbs were frozen and his heart was beating wildly against his ribs before he heard a sickening crack in his legs and everything burst into excruciating pain.

His world suddenly shifted as he was sent tumbling on to the hood of the car crashing into the front window pane. There was a searing pain in his left eye and he couldn't help but cry out. He saw red with his other eye and he felt a hot liquid flowing down his face. Glass shards went flying everywhere, some piercing his arms and others cutting across his torso.

Then as soon as he was on the car, he was forced off when the car came to an abrupt halt as it crashed into a nearby wall. His back hit the wall with such force that his breath had been knocked out of him. He fell to the ground rolling a bit to the side on to the street.

All he could hear was his heart pounding heavily in his ears. He was in so much pain that it was surprising he didn't lose conscious yet. He never felt so tired before. Every bone in his body was aching and it felt like his eye and leg were being continuously stabbed by needles. He didn't know how long he was lying there. He was in a daze when he thought he heard his mother's voice ….'_I'm sorry Tetsu-chan,I truly am. I hope you can forgive me'….._'Forgive what and why sorry?' he couldn't think clearly. He tried shifting his head a little to search for his mother. He saw a body lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He recognized the clothe's it was wearing. It was his mother! She was lying there so still not even breathing.

'NO!' He thought panicking. 'This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real!' His head was spinning now and he could hear voices in the background. He couldn't make out what they were saying. His breathing was erratic and his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. His view was suddenly blocked by somebody kneeling down beside him. 'NO!' He thought. 'GET AWAY!' He wanted to see his mother but this stupid person was blocking his view.

"THIS ONE IS ALIVE! GET A MEDIC HERE!"

He struggled against the hold on him. "CALM DOWN KID! BREATHE! BREATHE! STOP MOVING,YOU'LL ONLY INJURE YOURSELF MORE!"

His head was really hurting a lot now and he felt nauseous. He was slowly losing his vision. He couldn't keep up with this and the stabbing pain in his head kept on increasing before he succumbed to the darkness that was overwhelming him. He saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. Where was he? He couldn't see anything. He tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. Suddenly he heard some giggling from his left. It was a really pleasant sound but it was getting faint as if it was moving away. 'No' he thought, 'Don't go away.' He tried following the sound but it was disappearing slowly. He heard a different sound now, low voices, almost whispering as if not to disturb something. Unexpectedly the strong smell of antiseptics assaulted his senses as he slowly came to consciousness. A Blue eye opened slowly but was abruptly closed again as a blinding light painfully came into view. The steady beeping of the heart monitor accompanied the low voices.

He groaned as he felt how stiff his body was. His left leg felt numb and there was only slight pain in his left eye. 'Must be the painkillers' he thought.

The voices stopped when he groaned. He opened his eye again, 'why couldn't he open his left eye?' He looked around and spotted his sister with a nurse. Was she wearing her sleeping pajamas? He was confused now. Her eyes were puffy and red and dark bags lined up under her eyes. He met her eyes and abruptly she came forward.

"Tetsuya! Thank God! Tetsuya, you're awake!" she cried out. She was near sobbing right now as she held onto his shoulders. She suddenly turned her head towards the door, "Dad! Dad! He's awake! Tetsuya finally woke up!"

"Miss, could you please let go, we need to check him now that he's awake," the nurse from before kindly asked. Megumi nodded her head and stood aside. She had quieted down by now but tears were still streaming down her face. The door opened and he saw his father coming in. He too had dark bags under his red rimmed eyes. He seemed to be wearing his work clothes that looked like they needed to be ironed again and his coat in one hand while his other held some papers. He dropped his coat on a chair and placed the papers on the side table as he came forward and looked at him.

"Tetsu, how are you feeling?" he asked softly. He stared at his father for a moment before he decided to reply. "Stiff and sore," he croaked out. His throat was really dry. His father helped him sit up while his sister poured a glass of water and handed it to him. He greedily gulped the water down and begun staring at his father again while thinking about what to ask.

"How long?" His own voice surprised him. He didn't think that would be the first thing on his mind. His father gave him a small smile before replying, "A day and a half. You surprised us. We didn't think you would wake up anytime soon."

He carefully thought about it before he decided on how to ask the next question. "What happened?"

The smile slipped off his father's face to be replaced by a grim expression. He quickly schooled his expression and gently asked, "Tetsu, what do you remember?"

He remembered winning the tournament. "We won the tournament," he slowly began. 'But what next?' He remembered walking home and then the basketball court, playing a game with his mother and…and the car! The accident! His mother! His eyes widened as he asked in a choked whisper like voice, "Where's mom?" His father's eyes turned sad and his sister began sobbing again.

"Tetsuya, your mother didn't survive the accident. She passed away on spot."

His removed his gaze from his father's face and just stared at the opposite wall trying to comprehend what was told to him. 'Didn't survive…..passed away…' He felt strangely numb and hollow inside. The nurse began listing off his injuries.

"Your left eye was sliced which was replaced by your mother's eye but you still have a scar left, you have a femur shaft fracture in your left leg it should take a few weeks to heal and another two months to get it up to par again, your arm was pierced by glass but it didn't cause major damage, your chest was….."

He tuned her out. His mind was a blank slate and he just wanted to go back to sleep slightly hoping this was just a dream, no, a nightmare. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He was too tired to answer his father's questions.

He woke up two hours later to see the same white ceiling glaring at him. 'It wasn't a dream.' It really happened. Everything was real. There was no denying it now. He was covered in bandages that were proof in itself. He raised his hand to his left eye and felt it covered by bandages. He sighed and laid his hand back down his eyes returning to the ceiling, hollow and lifeless. Dead eyes. Tears began streaming down his face as he laid there mutely crying without blinking, somehow like a broken doll whose strings had been cut. It was as if he wasn't even breathing. He was just an empty shell with his mother dead.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Father, I want to leave." It wasn't a request. None the less, his father understood. There were no more words spoken as he quietly agreed to his son's demand. He didn't need his son to elaborate as he understood what exactly his son wanted to leave. He quickly made the arrangements to go to America where his brother lived.

Tetsuya felt like he was suffocating. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe in the air here. His ex team wasn't even on his mind now. He just wanted to run away from this bitter feeling.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Akashi was mad, no livid. Mad didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. How dare Tetsuya do this? How dare he quit without his permission. He was the one who recognized his potential. He was the one who nurtured it and made it noteworthy. To add fuel to the fire, he goes and transfers out of their school in midterm. Nobody knew where he went, not even Satsuki. He was distracted from his thoughts by a certain model.

"Akashicchi!" Kise whined. "Why do we have to practice so hard even after the tournament is over?"

Akashi turned to glare at him and then with an eerily smile stated, "Ten more laps Ryouta."

(*_*)….."NOOOOOOOO!"

With that statement Kise withered away. Aomine stopped for a brief moment just to glance back at the remains before returning to his laps. Midorima just shook his head as the remains were carried away by the wind.

Murasakibara, " …munch…munch…"

Satsuki just sweat dropped at their antics. She was worried, very worried. Was this part of his plan? Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he contact her? She was frustrated that she couldn't do anything. Even if this was part of his plan, it was just too weird. Disappearing like that is only going to make them believe that he betrayed them. Something didn't feel right. His disappearance didn't add up because the school transfer was granted to him. She had gone to his house only to find out that he had moved away. She was missing something here, a big piece of the puzzle and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Far away in America one could see Kuroko Tetsuya step out of the airplane and take in a deep breath of air before letting it out with a sigh of relief.

* * *

I know its kind of short but I think its good to stop here. I would appreciate helpful ideas in your reviews on how I should continue the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket.**

Chapter 3

One beautiful day in spring people got up to prepare for their day as usual, however one could feel the anticipation in the air. This particular day was the start of the new school year for students. In one peculiar school students were buzzing with excitement. The entrance path to the school which was surrounded by beautiful sakura trees in full bloom was crowded all the way to the building. It was almost like a festival as older students went out handing out flyers and recruiting the freshmen for the various clubs.

"You got to play baseball if you are Japanese!"

"Join the swimming club! It feels great!"

"Basketball club! Join the basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club!" called out a second year named Shinji Koganei. He is about 5'5'' with normal, spiky, dark brown hair. One could say his most distinctive feature is his cat like smile which never leaves his face.

"Koganei, you can't be serious. You are not saying it right. It's supposed to be like this. New kids, Join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" proclaimed a determined looking Shun Izuki who is also a second year. He is around 5'7'' and has straight black hair which reaches his narrow eagle like eyes. Koganei just sighed at him and turned to the third member of their small group. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Rinnosuke Mitobe just nodded his head and continued to quietly hand out flyers with a smile on his face. The other two just sweat dropped at this. Mitobe standing at 6'1'' is one of the taller members of the club and has long black hair parted to the sides with some bangs in the front. One could always remember him as the quietest person on the team because he almost never talks.

Near the end of the row of club tables which were lined parallel to the sakura trees, two bored looking second years could be found complaining about the low number of recruits. One was an average looking male standing at 5'8'' with short black hair and glasses framing his narrow eyes. His name is Junpei Hyuuga. The other was a female named Riko Aida who has short hazel hair and is the Coach for the basketball club. Suddenly a looming shadow falls on them. They look up to see a tall figure about 6'2'' in height, with dark red hair and red eyes that seems to have the intensity of a wild tiger considering how he scared poor Koganei to tears. "Is this the basketball club?" he asked, wanting to join the club.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome." Said Riko, handing him a drink. "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with so I'm sure someone of your build would be…"

"I don't care," the freshman interrupted. The second years were stunned as he wrote down his name and simply left after giving them an intense glare.

"Scary! Is he supposed to be a freshman?'' fretted Koganei. After a moment of staring Hyuuga took the sheet and started reading from it. "Kagami Taiga, he went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source huh."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." Exclaimed Riko. "Alright! I want everybody to meet me in the gym after school, don't forget."

One boy in particular was standing in front of a huge board looking for his class. He stood at 5'5'' with a small build. He had light blue hair which covered his left eye and his only visible eye is also blue in color. His skin is fairly pale and his face has a blank look which betrayed no emotion. He was so average looking that one would mistake his blank look as a declaration that the world is a boring place and holds nothing of interest to him. Maybe this hold true for him, who knows. The only thing that somewhat stood out was a slightly worn out black wristband with a basketball embroidered on it which he wore on his left wrist. As soon as he found his class, he quietly headed towards the doors of the building slipping by the people. He was stopped by no one, noticed by no one. If one looked closely they could have noticed the small upward quirk of the lips which graced the boy's face for a fraction of a second when the boy heard the comical shout about the basketball club needing some serious help. (1)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It was windy despite it being a beautiful sunny morning. Tapping of shoes, fluttering of clothes and irritated noises was what could be heard from the roof of Seirin high school. One could just imagine the orchestra playing an epic music in the background for moments such as these. A group of first years, more precisely, the new basketball recruits were standing in front of the basketball coach who stood there, hands on her hips, wearing a smug grin. The ticking of the school clock indicated it was 8:40 am and…

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE _UP HERE _WHEN THE MORNING ASSEMBLY STARTS IN 5 MINS _DOWN THERE?_'' yelled an extremely irritated Kagami ending the epic music.

"I have been waiting for you, ho ho ho ho!"

"Is it a duel?" someone asked. "Are you an idiot?" replied Kagami. "Hurry it up with the test. We need to get down there before we get busted because of you."

"Before that there is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach. We are playing basketball to aim for the nationals! If you are not ready for this, feel free to go to another club!" Riko exclaimed.

Kagami ended up with a tick mark on his forehead by the end of her small speech. He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Get a life woman! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious."

"HOOO, let's see if you still retain that confidence of yours after this," said Riko with an eerie glint in her eyes.

"No matter how seriously you practice, you'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'maybe one day, I'll do it' or 'as long as I can'. I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what." So pointing towards the edge where she proudly represented the view of the student assembly she shouted, "That's why now! From here! You will shout your class number! Your name! And your goal for this year!"

"By the way, all second years including me did the same last year," she said in a tone that meant there's no getting out of this. "On top of that, if you fail to achieve it, next time I'll have you strip naked and confess your feelings to the girl you love!''

"EEH?!" came the simultaneous shout from most of the first years. Kagami just had this bewildered look on his face. Everybody was thinking of their retorts but bit their tongues to stop in fear of her majestic wrath.

'_I didn't hear about that.'_

'_But to think you'd have to go that far, just how desperate are you?' _thought another first year.

'_What should we do? Wait, she's really serious, isn't she?!'_

'_The teachers will be angry after that!'_

"What? That's it? Isn't that too easy? It won't even be a test." Kagami just had this look of utter boredom on his face as he said that. He walked forward and jumped onto the railing, ignoring the shocked expressions of rest of the recruits and the coach.

"**CLASS 1-B, SEAT 5, KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MRACLES AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER IN JAPAN!" **He shouted, startling all the students down there.

"_That surprised me." "What's that about?" _the students started whispering.

'_Waah! They are doing that this year too after all_,' thought the captain of the basketball team, Junpei Hyuuga, who looked slightly torn between being embarrassed and laughing at their predicament.

Kuroko Tetsuya's eyes slightly widened after hearing the unexpected declaration. Surprisingly enough, he was in the same class as him. Now somebody has caught his interest. He would need to observe this student more who so boldly declared that he would beat the generation of miracles. His team…. Kuroko shook his head, willing the unwanted thought to go away. They weren't his team anymore. In fact he has nothing to do with them and would like it to remain that way. After all the chances of meeting them are less if he stays away from basketball, right? He looked up to catch a glimpse of the teen that caught his attention. He was taken aback slightly to see that the teen was gazing back at him.

Kagami began looking around after his declaration as if waiting for a challenger to come and oppose him. His gaze landed on a boy who looked like a first year.

'_What weird hair color, almost white, but then again I've seen weirder things in the states.' _He slightly frowned noticing the boy was looking back at him as if answering his challenge. Even though he was looking up as if looking at a king, his gaze held no fear, shock or respect just blunt determination on that expressionless face. He then looked away, jumping back off when Riko called for the next person, losing his train of thought.

"Hurry it up or the teacher will come!"

"Excuse me but can I say that I want a girlfriend?"

"Request denied," Riko cheerfully said. "I'll go next" said someone.

"**MY NAME IS FUKUDA HIROSHI! CLASS 1-C! I LIKE HELPING PEOPLE SO WHEN AN UPPERCLASSMAN REQUESTED FOR HELP, I IMMEDIATELY OFFERED MY ASSISTANCE!"**

"Who knew he would take my joke seriously," said Shun Izuki to his friend Koganei who was trying to muffle his laughter. Wiping his eyes he replied, "He must not have understood your joke."

'_Poor kid, does he even know what he's getting himself into?' _ Thought kuroko.

"Alright next!"

**MY NAME IS KOKI FURIHATA! CLASS 1-D! THE GIRL I LIKE SAID SHE WOULD GO OUT WITH ME IF I BECOME THE BEST AT SOMETHING. I JOINED THE BASKETBALL TEAM TO BECOME NUMBER ONE!"**

'_What a shallow girl. You're better off looking for another girl dude.' _Kuroko thought keeping his gaze upward.

'_Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition for our school basketball club.' thought Hyuuga. _

It was right then the door opened with a loud bang and a teacher came out, a very angry one at that. "Hey! Not the basketball club again! I warned you guys last year too!" and he proceeded to lecture them about appropriate student behavior in a school.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Students rushed out eager to go home or to club activities. Kuroko Tetsuya slowly packed his bag before he too stood up to leave. He had observed the new guy who had caught his interest. It seems he is from the states and his body build was good, very good. He could probably be in the second string of the Teiko middle school basketball club had he gone there or more if Akashi became interested in him. Who was he kidding? Akashi would definitely take interest in this guy. He held his bag over his shoulder with one hand and proceeded to leave through the door with his other hand stuffed into his pant pocket. He had to stop thinking about them; now that he was back it was becoming difficult to do so. To distract himself he decided to reward himself with a little tour of the school campus. As he passed by the gym, he noticed a message on the closed door, obviously meant for the basketball club since it stated that club activities would take place on the outdoor courts, signed by someone named Riko.

Riko decided to head by the gym on her way to the outdoor courts in case some dimwit didn't understand her message. As she got closer, she noticed a student standing there staring at the door. He wasn't someone she knew, so maybe a new recruit? She studied him closely. He had a small and lean built but his stance was of someone who had all his muscles and movements in control. She was proven right when she tapped his shoulder and he proceeded to turn around, pivoting on only one foot while simultaneously jumping back on said foot and keeping his hands where they were. He landed back perfectly on his foot balanced and proceeded to bring down his other foot which was slightly above the ground; though an average person wouldn't notice but Riko wasn't someone average; and looked up at her. All done in the span of a second. Riko was shocked but didn't show it. She wanted information and she didn't want to scare the kid away.

"Hey," she started. "Yes?" said the boy in a trembling voice and started to take a few steps back. This time her eyes did widen. She then looked at him up close. He had light blue hair and eyes with some bangs covering his left eye. He held his bag over his shoulder with his left hand and she could see the edges of a black wristband there. Was he slightly trembling? He looked like a frightened sheep! Was what happened earlier a fluke? Or were her eyes playing a trick on her? "Do you want to join the club?" she asked. He just shook her head and said, "I was just touring the campus."

'_Brrr it's c-cold! I should have brought an extra sweater.' _Kuroko thought as he turned around after answering her questioned, leaving her standing there, determined to complete his tour.

Riko decided to ponder about this mystery later and headed out towards the courts.

They were all gathered on the outdoor courts because someone apparently woke up in an extremely good mood and on top of that the weather had stolen her heart.

"OK, now that everyone is finally here, we can begin today's activities."

'_WHO WAS THE ONE WHO WAS REALLY LATE?' _was the shared thought of everybody as they listened to her.

"You will be divided into two team, juniors vs. freshman. I would like to see you play so that I could make individual training programs for each of you. The juniors will be wearing red and freshmen will be wearing yellow. Now hurry up and grab your colors from the boxes, we don't have any more time to waste.

With the whistle from Riko, the match had begun.

Kagami caught the ball before Mitobe could and proceeded to dribble across the court at a fast pace. He sped past players and jumped high to make a slam dunk, scoring the first points for the yellow team.

'_He's fast!' _was what everybody thought. While most were staring at Kagami, Izuki immediately caught the ball and passed it to Hyuuga before any of the freshmen could react. Hyuuga jumped scored a three-pointer while smirking and said, "Fast but not fast enough."

Outside the court, a group of students were passing by, having finished with their club activities.

This time Furihata, being the point guard, caught the ball and decided to pass to Kagami.

'_Man! He's surrounded. I better pass the ball fast but to whom?' _ He searched around for a free player or one who could break free.

'_There!'_ He had spotted his team mate about to break free close to where the coach was sitting and he threw the ball with all his might towards Koichi Kawahara, a freshmen who couldn't give his introduction on the roof because of the teacher.

Koichi was about to break free but failed, resulting in the ball passing by. Riko saw this and when she turned her head in the direction the ball flew by, her eyes widened and she gasped as the ball, instead of hitting the crowd, bounced once by her feet and rolled a little way to a stop. She looked up and saw a flash of something black with an orange circle on it.

"Coach could you pass the ball?"

Startled, she turned her head back, the moment forgotten, "sure."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I needed to get the introductions done. I think the match isn't well written so please do review and tell.

(1) The joke made him smile. It's not anticipation for joining the club. In fact he doesn't join the club yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own kuroko no basket or anything pertaining to it except this fan fiction.**

**_Itai_ = ouch, it hurts, painful etc.**

**CHAPTER** 4

One of his favorite past times was to observe the people around him. Slight twitch of a muscle and he can guess what the person was going to do next. Their facial expressions give away a lot of information and being well versed in the art of misdirection, it was easier to read the mood of the people as well. The easiest to spot was if a person was nervous or had something to say. They would do one of two things. One, they would keep checking out their surroundings or two they would stare at you until you point it out to them.

Kuroko calmly stared back at the guy sitting in front of him with his one visible eye as he slurped on his vanilla shake. First that guy had plopped himself into the seat in front of him without so much as a hint to acknowledge him; but that was okay since the poor guy probably didn't notice him not to mention he was used to this kind of behavior; but did he really have to resort to staring at him to make sure he wouldn't disappear like a ghost and that he wasn't seeing things? Also the huge pile of burgers on his tray were starting to make him nauseated, even more so as they quickly disappeared into the abyss known as Kagami's stomach.

He leaned back into his seat without removing eye contact, wondering silently when he will speak.

Kagami was curious about the guy who he was sharing a table with. Today in class he was sleeping because of how tired he was after going through the training of hell. It sent chills down his spine just thinking about it because the devil incarnate had said that they had only just begun. When he woke up, he found this guy staring at him before he returned to looking out the window. He recognized him as the guy who he saw from the rooftop a couple days ago. He looked around class and saw that no one paid any attention to him and simply ignored him. Next in P.E. boys were to play basketball while girls were to play volleyball. When they were changing their clothes he noticed that the boy had a quite a few scars on his body, not to mention his frame looked so weak. '_It looks like the kid has been bullied.'_ All throughout class he tried to keep his eyes on this boy; tried being the keyword. He was a bit surprised when the boy opted to sit out instead of playing but with that kind of stature Kagami could understand. It was better this way; the court was no place for weaklings. However when the game began, he, in his excitement forgot about the boy. So when he passed the ball with his full strength, it went straight towards the girls, because his teammates couldn't catch his pass, again. However everybody was left astonished as that boy was standing there with the ball in his hands looking as if catching Kagami's pass was no big deal.

Kagami frowned when he remembered that. He felt kind of insulted that even a weak boy was able to catch his pass although what had happened next left him a bit confused. His eyes shifted to land on the cup of vanilla shake, more specifically the hand holding it because there was a black wristband with what he was sure was a basketball embroidered onto it. He returned his gaze to look into the boy's eyes or eye. He couldn't see the other one because a fringe of hair was covering it. His eyes twitched slightly. '_Doesn't the hair bother him?' _he thought, because he surely was bothered by it. Hell he even kept his own hair short! He leaned forward to ask, "What is your name? And are you interested in basketball because there's no way you would wear that," he said pointing to his wristband, "for no reason. Also I don't believe what happened in P.E. today was a fluke." He leaned back a bit proudly thinking he got him as he resumed eating.

Kuroko slurped on his shake more before he replied, "It's not polite to ask my name without giving out your own name first Kagami-kun."

Kagami suddenly choked on his bite before swallowing abruptly and he managed to get out, "What the hell? Why would you even say that when you already know my name! And hold on a minute, why do you know my name anyway?"

"The event that occurred before morning assembly is a bit hard to forget." Kuroko pointed out. Kagami had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. He coughed before asking for his name. "Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to make your acquaintance," Kuroko replied in a monotone which betrayed no emotions. '_This kid,'_ Kagami thought, '_is he testing my patience? That sounded like an automated response!' _his eyes twitching furiously all the while, completely forgetting that Kuroko hadn't answered his other questions.

"How do you know about the Generation of Miracles?" Kuroko asked him because he remembered that Kagami had introduced himself as a returnee from America.

'_So he could be interested in basketball if he knows about them too,' _Kagami had more proof now to back up his theory. He thought back when he had asked the captain why the coach was being so stubborn and not letting them enter the club yet. He had explained about this group of middle school kids who were apparently prodigies in basketball and lead their team to dominate the middle school basketball and now having graduated, they were all in high school thus making the competition more extreme. The coach did not want students entering the club half-heartedly; she wanted them to show her real determination.

"The captain told me about them." He suddenly had this wild grin on his face wondering how fun it would be to play against them. He was lost in thought again excitement permeating him as he apparently forgot about Kuroko. He had confidence that he can hold his own against them after all he wasn't someone normal either if he could stay alive after training under **that** **woman**. He was no push over even his class mates were having a really hard time playing with him or against him today. _'Wait! This Kuroko! He didn't answer my last question!'_

"Hey! You still haven't told me why you did _that_ today," he said, emphasizing on that.

Kuroko hadn't removed his gaze one bit as he continued to observe Kagami-kun. He was quite amusing, shifting through his emotions so quickly. First he was angry, then embarrassed, happy, then angry again. After hearing him ask that question he thought back to what had happened in P.E. today.

_**Flashback**_

Kuroko headed towards the changing room with the rest of the guys as the girls headed towards theirs. He stopped near the door as he saw Kagami changing. That guy had really built up his body fine. He would be an extremely strong player. He always had this thought whenever he would see him change. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed though not knowing why.

Kuroko after changing out of his clothes went with the rest of the class towards the gym. After a few light warm up exercises, the teacher pointed out the games they would play, girls volleyball and boys basketball. He really,_ really_ didn't want to play. He went to the teacher and asked in a soft voice if he could sit out because he wasn't feeling well. He was not lying, seeing everybody play basketball threw his emotions into turmoil. He started to remember his basketball days, the fun and excitement that coursed through his body, blood pounding hard as the heart pumped furiously and the sweat glistening on their bodies after a practice. He would always play, no matter what he never gave up. The strong determination that players had, the desire to win, he was remembering it all. Along with these memories came memories of his mother, his now _dead_ mother, who loved basketball just as passionately. If he hadn't played basketball that day she would never have died. He was feeling very confused. He had decided that he hated basketball so why was he feeling left out when he saw the others playing. He believed he hated the feel of the ball, the squeaking of the basketball shoes and the swish of the net. He was angry now, angry at himself for even thinking about it. He got up, deciding that he should leave. He started walking towards the exit.

As he was passing by the girls his senses tingled and he suddenly turned around and caught a ball in his hands. He stared down to look at a _basketball_ in _his _hands. He just stared forgetting those around him. There was a lot of strength behind the pass '_must be Kagami-kun who passed the ball.'_ He was having a hard time believing that he was actually holding the ball but what was strange was that he wasn't feeling repulsed to have it in his hands, after almost a whole year of not holding the ball properly he actually felt a bit of scandalized excitement. In horror he dropped the ball immediately. He then looked up to see everybody, even the girls staring at him.

Recalling that he was supposedly a weak person he softly said, "Itai," in his monotone voice as he looked at his hands before looking up.

Some of the students started laughing and some started to ask if he was okay. Remembering that his hands are supposed to hurt, he excused himself to go the restroom so he could dip his hands in water.

_**Flashback end **_

"I was startled, caught the ball and then dropped it when my hands hurt." Kuroko replied before putting the straw back into his mouth. He was wondering if Kagami-kun would buy that. But Kagami was no push over. He had expected something like this. So he grinned widely before he said, "but your hands weren't red at all, when you dropped the ball, I saw them."

"You have played basketball before right? There is no way you wouldn't have received damage unless you are used to it."

Kuroko really didn't want anyone to know about him and his middle school basketball career so he decided to answer indirectly, "Basketball's my mother's favorite game." He had underestimated Kagami's cognitive abilities.

'_Ah ha! So he must have learned to play from her. I knew it. I knew he is a player but with a body like that of course he is underestimated! But he can't fool me.'_ Kagami had already forgotten that he too had considered him extremely weak, thus being fooled as well. It's convenient to keep selective memories.

When he looked back at him to ask which middle school he is from, kuroko had already disappeared.

**. . . . . . . .**

**AN: sorry i know this chapter is really short! thank you all who have favorited and are following this story and a special thanks to all my reviewers! they make me so happy! i also get ideas on what to add to the story. so please review and tell me what you think! **

**And if any of you are naruto fans you should check out this story 'Holding Destiny With Your Own Two Hands' by MKofGod. i just absolutely love it! its an incredible time travelling fiction.**

**A little question for all my readers! how do you think Riko should find out that Kuroko is a basketball player too! Kagami is already getting really close but i want this to happen with a bang! if you know what i mean.**

**so please review!**


End file.
